Origens
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: No fim, tudo volta a suas origens... Quer queira... Quer não. x DEIDARA/SABAKU NO TEMARI, presente para Kira Larry x


**Origens**

No fim... Tudo volta às suas origens. Quer queira... Quer não. E não importa o quanto você deseje e negue... É a mais pura e cruel das verdades... E você não pode impedir. Nada pode.

**Categoria: **Drama/Tragédia/Romance  
**Shipper: **Deidara/Temari  
**Avisos: **Triste demais. Primeira fic desse casal. E principalmente: eu escrevo mal Ç.Ç  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu...

Sasuke - Que bom n.n"

**Presente para Larry A. K. McDowell**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não existe amor impossivel... O que existe são pessoas incapazes de lutar por aquilo que chamam de AMOR...!!

(anônimo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo faz que isso ocorreu? Deidara não sabia. Para um vampiro, o tempo não fazia a menor diferença. E, principalmente agora, não havia nada. Nada além dela. O mundo se tornou ela.

_Respirou fundo. Avançou._

Lembrou-se de quando a viu. Chovia. Os olhos dela ficaram ainda mais belos. Sorriu ao encarar novamente a memória.

_Viu o inimigo._

Não entendia, na época, o que era o amor. Mas quando o experimentou pela primeira vez, se viciou.

_Saltou._

O cheiro dela agora era o dele. Obedecia tudo o que ela mandava. Parou de beber sangue. Não necessitava mais, já que ela estava com ele.

Recomeçou a vida. Ignorou sua verdadeira origem para viver com os humanos. Foi odiado.

Mas era ela, afinal. Qualquer sacrifício... Por ela.

E esse era o motivo para voltar a lutar, matar. Porque os vampiros resolveram aniquila-la. E era por isso que sangrava, mas não se importava. Ela valia o preço.

Avançou diante de Sasori. O ruivo vinha em alta velocidade, mas ele também.

Toda a Akatsuki estava morta, faltava apenas ele, seu colega, seu amigo, seu mestre.

O golpe foi rápido. Ficaram alguns instantes no ar. O sangue jorrou como numa chuva. Como a primeira vez que se viram.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Chovia incessantemente. Deidara fazia uma nova vítima. Uma garota de cabelos rosas perdia rapidamente a vida, enquanto seu sangue era drenado. Logo ela morreu. Ficou imóvel naquele chão sujo, daquele beco mais imundo ainda. Sem vida. Na chuva.

Sorriu perante isso. Era divertido ver alguém morrer tão facilmente. E pensar que ele fora um ser frágil como ela era.

Um barulho ecoou na entrada do beco. Rapidamente se virou, com as garras e os dentes ainda transformados. Com seus olhos vermelhos irritados.

Uma menina de poucos dezesseis anos estava parada na entrada. O guarda-chuva estava caído no chão. Usava uma roupa de colegial bem simples. Seus quatro coques se encharcavam mais do que facilmente. E seus olhos... Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa, não medo.

Encararam-se por muito tempo. Ou ao menos pareceu. Olhando cada um nos olhos do outro, surpresos.

Um som ecoou de fora do local.

- Temari! – um jovem gritou.

Ambos foram retirados do seu momento.

- Temari! Onde você está? – um outro gritou.

- A-Aqui! – a menina falou, virando rapidamente o rosto, mas com os olhos ainda espantados. – Eu... Eu achei uma garota morta.

O vampiro loiro se assustou. Isso não era nada bom.

- O quê?! – ambos gritaram.

- E-Ela tá aqui... Sozinha... E morta. O assassino deve ter fugido!

Nesse instante, Deidara se surpreendeu. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo com ela, sumiu, pois estavam se aproximando muito rápido.

Muitas outras pessoas vieram ao encontro dela. E, rapidamente, lotou de pessoas.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Acordou assustada. Seu coração quase parou ao ver milhares de cinzas pelo chão. Desejou que não fossem dele.

Sentiu algo tocar seu rosto. Assustada tocou no líquido.

_Sangue._

Olhou para cima. O vampiro ruivo e Deidara estavam no ar, parados.

_E o sangue jorrava._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Do pó ao pó._

Essa frase ecoou em sua cabeça. Observou Sasori mais um pouco. Ele...

_Caiu._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

O ruivo caiu. Suas esperanças foram renovadas.

_Sorriu._

Ele vencera.

_Porém..._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Sentiu-se pesado.

_Havia sido atingido em cheio._

Pensou que havia sido o primeiro a atacar.

_Mas foi o último._

Começou a cair.

_Cair._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Ele começou a cair rápido. Mas ela não se mexeu.

_Não podia._

As lágrimas escorreram, sem ela querer.

_Pó._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Sasori se transformou em poeira.

_Sorriu._

Mas então sentiu-se leve... E vazio.

_Pó._

Fechou os olhos. Não conseguia mais manter a consciência.

_Seu pó._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Suas pernas viraram pó.

_Morria._

- Não. – murmurou.

_Era em vão._

Finalmente levantou-se.

_Só podia fazer isso._

Se aproximava do chão, mais e mais.

_Desespero._

Correu até ele.

_Poucos metros._

Estava chegando próximo à sua altura. Antes que ele caísse, puxou seus cabelos.

_Pó._

Em suas mãos, se desfez.

_Era apenas pó._

A poeira dançou entre seus dedos. Uma brisa suave bateu e a poeira bateu em si.

_Caiu no chão._

As lágrimas se formavam, mas não caíam.

_Amaldiçoou-se._

Tudo o que passava em sua cabeça era a conversa que teve com ele, após entregar-se de corpo e alma para o loiro.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

O luar adentrava no cômodo. Duas figuras estavam na cama, conversando. Uma deitada, e a outra sentada, sem observa-lo.

- Deidara, tudo tem um princípio e um fim.

- E o meio? – o vampiro, perguntou, cínico.

- O meio é a vida da coisa. Mas tudo irá voltar para o seu devido lugar, um dia.

- Ah é? – a voz cínica estava pior ainda.

- Isso aí. Quando eu morrer, voltarei para a terra.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar isso ocorrer? – o loiro perguntou a ela, levantando-se e beijando o pescoço dela. – Hein?

Ignorando a pergunta, continuou.

- Da terra à terra. Do fogo ao fogo. Da água à água... Do pó ao pó.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

_Do pó ao pó._

No fim, estava certa.

_**Tudo sempre volta às suas origens.

* * *

**_

_acabei de fazer essa fic Ç.Ç_

_tava com essa idéia na cabeça a tempos n.n"_

_mas finalmente foi xD_

_não sei porque..._

_mas não sou chegada nesse casal oo_

_talvez seja porque eu inovei o Brasil com ShinoxTema?_

_ou só porque eu sou chata mesmo? Ç.ç_

_Sasuke - é pela segunda opção ¬¬_

_nossa... o.o_

_além de escrever mal pra (censurado) ainda sou chata. Ç.Ç_

_Essa fanfic foi inspirada em "Luminária de Abóbora", _

_que não me pertence o.o_

_Reviews? xD_


End file.
